User talk:Cardassian3279
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Cardassian3279! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Forum:Star trek species conecpt arts" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 21:23, 3 December 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Signature Please sign your comments using ~~~~ or click the signature button above. This helps us keep track of who said what. Do not just write your name. If you want to use your name you can add Martyn to the signature option under the preferences menu in the upper right corner. - 15:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You really should use the option in the preferences menu, since typing ~~~~ on a page will automatically add the signature as well as information like the time and date. Also, you have to use exactly what I wrote for it to work correctly, not something based on the unsigned template. See for further information.- 16:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) OK, you NEED to use ONLY this text, Martyn, nothing else. Put it in the custom signature location in the preferences menu, and then sign CORRECTLY using ONLY ~~~~. If you can't do that, detailed step by step instructions can be provided, but DO NOT continue posting elsewhere with broken template and hand typed dates. You should also reply here, not elsewhere. This is where we are talking about this, not where you asked a question. - 16:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC)